


The One Where Arthur Doesn’t Like to Share

by lawgoddess



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-02 14:42:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawgoddess/pseuds/lawgoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin has two lovers, Arthur and Gwaine. Arthur isn’t happy about that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Arthur Doesn’t Like to Share

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eledhwenlin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eledhwenlin/gifts).



> Happy Holidays, eledhwenlin! I tried to include some of the things you like, and I hope you enjoy the story.

Arthur Pendragon looked across the table at his dinner companion and said with studied casualness, “I scored two tickets to see Abney Park on Friday night, they were giving them away at work and marketing owes me so I got them. Would you like to come with me?” 

He watched as Merlin’s emotions played across his face. The man could never hide anything. First there was a happy grin, undoubtedly due to the fact that Arthur was inviting him to a concert by his favorite band. Then Arthur could see the rapid calculations going on in Merlin’s head, followed by a look of regret. 

“You know I can’t, Arthur. Friday is Gwaine’s night.” 

Arthur decided to push a little. “Do you have specific plans with Gwaine, or are you just going to hang out at his flat and watch reruns of Doctor Who?” 

Merlin took this as a dig at Gwaine, which Arthur had to concede it probably was, and his mouth set in a stubborn line. “That’s a cheap shot, Arthur. Just because Gwaine doesn’t make as much money as you do and can’t take me to fancy restaurants and concerts, doesn’t mean that I don’t want to spend time with him. He’s my boyfriend.” 

Merlin’s eyes were sparkling and there was a flush along his gorgeous cheekbones, and Arthur had to resist the temptation to reach out and touch him. Merlin didn’t like it when he distracted him with caresses when they were having a serious discussion. 

So Arthur curled his hand into a fist under the table and said calmly, “Yes, he’s your boyfriend. And so am I. I was just asking if there could be some flexibility in which night you spent with him, since the night of the concert is fixed. I know you’ve always wanted to see them live.” 

Merlin looked regretful, but shook his head. “You know the schedule. How would you feel if I cancelled on one of your nights so I could do something with Gwaine?” 

Arthur recognized a fair point when he saw one, but he wasn’t making any concessions. He answered lightly, “If Gwaine got it together to take you out properly for a special event, I’d be flexible.” 

They both knew he was lying, but Merlin let it go. 

And Arthur wisely didn’t say what he was thinking. _You never do anything with Gwaine but fuck._

*****

Arthur had met Merlin Emrys six months ago, when he’d started a summer internship in the IT department Arthur managed. Merlin was still at university, only twenty years old, and already a brilliant programmer. 

Despite Merlin’s undeniable talent, they’d gotten off to a rocky start. The kid was a bit mouthy, and in Arthur’s opinion had issues with authority figures, so they’d spent the first half of the summer in heated discussion of Merlin’s projects. At some point Arthur realized that the verbal sparring had turned into verbal foreplay, and when the internship was over and Merlin went back to school, Arthur asked Merlin out. 

He’d wondered if Merlin would turn him down. Their twelve year difference in age troubled Arthur, and he supposed he must seem terribly old to Merlin. Arthur wore Armani suits and a Rolex; Merlin wore band t-shirts and ancient jeans, and if he wanted to know what time it was, he pulled out his phone. 

But Merlin had said yes, and by their third date Arthur knew that he was in danger of losing his heart. 

They were in seated side-by-side in a booth in a dark and cozy restaurant, and after watching Merlin practically make love to his chocolate mousse cake, Arthur had pulled him in for a kiss. Merlin had responded in a very satisfying way, but when Arthur asked, “Should we take this back to my flat?” Merlin’s response was unexpected. 

“Before this goes any further, we need to talk.” 

Arthur kept his hand on Merlin’s arm but shifted away a bit, saying slowly, “Okaaay.” His mind was full of scary possibilities. _Is he sick? HIV positive, maybe? Is he straight and I’m his gay experiment? Or maybe he’s asexual?_

Merlin’s explanation was one that had never occurred to Arthur. 

Merlin’s long lashes swept down as he seemed to choose his words, and then he looked up and said simply, “I have a boyfriend, his name is Gwaine. I’m in love with him and…” 

Arthur could feel his body stiffening as he interrupted Merlin. “This is our fifth date. You wait until now to tell me this? What the hell are you playing at?” He could hear the coldness in his tone, and he didn’t care. One minute he’d been exploring Merlin’s lush mouth, something he’d been fantasizing about for _months _, and the next minute the world had turned upside down.__

Merlin leaned toward him, his face a picture of earnest appeal. He put his hand on Arthur’s and said, “You didn’t let me finish. I love Gwaine and he loves me, and we’re in a committed relationship. But it’s not an exclusive one, we’ve agreed on that. I want to be with you, but I’ll be with Gwaine too. Is that something you can live with?” 

Arthur’s first impulse was to snap back, “No, it’s not something I can live with.” But he counted to ten, and he looked at the beautiful young man who had filled his thoughts and his dreams since the first time he laid eyes on him. He wanted him. 

But this was too much to process. 

Arthur raised his hand to signal for the check, not looking at Merlin, and when it arrived he signed it quickly and got up to leave, saying only, “I’ll have them call you a cab.” 

Merlin rose with him, holding out a hand with a pleading look on his face. “Arthur…Can’t we talk about this?” 

Arthur shook his head. “Not now.” 

He walked out without a backward glance. 

*****

Arthur brooded about it for a week, and finally called Merlin and asked him to meet him for coffee. 

He wasn’t happy about the situation, but he wanted to be with Merlin, and he felt like he owed it to both of them to at least talk to Merlin about how the open relationship thing worked. 

Merlin was already sitting at a table when Arthur came in, looking down at his tablet, but when he saw Arthur his face lit up with a genuine smile. He said, “I already got you a coffee,” and Arthur was touched that he remembered how he liked it. 

Arthur sipped at the coffee and said, “I’d like to know a bit more about you and Gwaine, and how you think I would fit into what you have going on with him. Have you done this before?” 

Merlin turned pink, including the tips of his ears, which Arthur found endearing despite the tenseness of the conversation. 

He looked down as he admitted, “Well, you’re the first one I’ve ever wanted to be with besides Gwaine. He has a couple of other guys he sees, and sometimes he’ll bring someone home just for one night…” 

Arthur interrupted him sharply, “When you’re there?” 

Merlin’s voice rose in protest. “No, no, of course not. He wouldn’t flaunt other people in front of me, and we’re definitely not into threesomes. We don’t live together. I only see Gwaine a couple of nights a week, with school and work and everything else I have going on, and he’s just…” Merlin seemed to be searching for words to describe his lover. “Gwaine is a very warm person, very affectionate. He believes in free love, and I think he’s right.” 

_Uh-huh._ Arthur thought. _In other words, Gwaine likes to sleep around and wants to have his cake and eat it too._ But he kept those thoughts to himself. 

“How old is Gwaine? What does he do for a living?” 

“He’s a stage fighting coach, and he tends bar a few nights a week. He’s, um, in his thirties I guess? I never really asked.” 

“So he’s considerably older than you.” 

“As are you,” Merlin shot back. “Look, Arthur, I know this is kind of unusual, but I know what I’m doing, and no one is taking advantage of me. I’m in love with Gwaine, but I want to be with you, too. It’s up to you. If you want to just walk away now, I’m cool with that. But it you want to give it a shot, that would make me happy.” 

Before he’d met with Merlin, Arthur hadn’t been sure what he was going to do. But now, looking at how young and fresh and appealing the man sitting across the table from him was, Arthur knew that he was going to embark into a relationship with Merlin. 

He sometimes thought that for his whole life he had never been able to take what he wanted, or sometimes even to identify it. He had always done what other people wanted. But now, he knew what that warm feeling in his chest was. He wanted Merlin, and he was going to have him. 

So he answered Merlin. “Your place or mine?” 

*****

They settled into a routine. It turned out that Merlin rented a room in a house owned by an elderly woman who did not allow guests, particularly guests Merlin might be having sex with, so they always went to Arthur’s flat. 

In the beginning, Arthur could see that Merlin was a bit dazzled by Arthur's lifestyle . Merlin was on scholarship, and even though he’d made a good salary at the internship, funds were tight. The first time Arthur had taken him home, he’d said, “Wow!” as he looked around, and Arthur was pleased that Merlin was so impressed. Arthur’s family had money, and he made a good living, so he had put some effort into fixing the apartment up. From things Merlin had said, Arthur had the idea that Gwaine lived like a starving artist, and Arthur was happy to take advantage of Merlin’s pleasure in things like unlimited hot water and expensive sheets. 

They settled into a routine. Merlin was adamant that he had to spend most weeknights in his own place so that he could study and make it to his early classes. But Arthur usually brought him home on Wednesdays and made him dinner, and about half the time they actually managed to eat it before tearing each other’s clothes off. 

But Arthur always made Merlin eat the meal before he drove him home, telling him, “You live on nothing but caffeine and nerves.” 

It aggravated Arthur that he had so little time with Merlin. Friday nights and Sundays were marked out as Gwaine’s, so Arthur had to get by on Wednesday night dinners and one sleepover a week, on Saturday. 

And it bothered him beyond measure that Merlin went from his bed on Sunday mornings to Gwaine’s on Sunday afternoons. Merlin always asked if he could shower before he left, and Arthur couldn’t say no, but he sometimes wished that he could send Merlin to his other lover marked with the scents of their lovemaking. 

He brooded about it, and he was afraid that if he demanded more from Merlin, the younger man would just retreat into his shell, possibly even drop Arthur altogether. The one time he had broached the subject of Merlin spending more time with him, Merlin had gotten that stubborn look on his face and said, “Look, there are only so many hours in the day. I’ve got you, I’ve got Gwaine, I’ve got school, I have other friends who I almost never see. There just aren’t enough hours in the day. I don’t need any more pressure from you, I’m stretched too thin as it is.” 

Arthur answered quickly, “I don’t mean to pressure you. I just want more, that’s all.” 

Merlin shook his head. “Look, Arthur, I like you, I really do. I’m having fun, and I hope you are too, but I told you from the start how things were going to be.” 

Arthur had backed off, but he hadn’t been happy. 

*****

Arthur knew that he was in over his head when it came to emotional matters. His mother had died giving birth to him, and his father had done his best, but hadn’t been the warm fuzzy type. Arthur had been raised in an environment where feelings had to be pushed inside. And as a result, he sometimes had trouble identifying what he was feeling. 

He decided to call his oldest friend and see if she could give him any advice. 

Gwen had sounded delighted to hear from him, although totally harried. The responsibilities of a three month old son and a thriving handcrafted jewelry business were making her happy but totally exhausted. She’d initially told Arthur that she just didn’t have time to meet him for lunch, but he’d always been able to talk her into anything he wanted. 

“C’mon, Gwen,” he said. “You know that Lance would be happy to watch Gareth, he’s always telling you that you need some time out of the house. It will do you good to eat something that you didn’t have to cook. And I need your advice.” 

He could hear that she was about to give in, so he clinched the deal by promising lunch at her favorite restaurant. “We’ll go to Mediterrano. And I’ll buy you all the champagne cocktails you want.” 

She’d laughed, and said, “You know I’m nursing, one is probably my limit. But it would be nice to have a real adult lunch, I miss that.” 

They agreed on a time for him to pick her up, and as Arthur hung up he thought, _I really hope she can help. I’m at my wit’s end._

*****

Once they’d ordered and Gwen had drunk half of her Kir Royale, she looked at Arthur fondly and said, “Okay, what’s bothering you? Is it Merlin?” 

He’d told her about Merlin, but hadn’t included the fact that there was another man in the picture. So he rapidly filled her in, and told her that he was having a very hard time sharing Merlin. 

She laughed. “I’m sorry, but somehow I can’t see Arthur Pendragon, alpha male, going along with a permanent triangulated relationship.” 

“I said yes in the beginning because I wanted him so much. But it’s getting more difficult. I don’t think Gwaine treats him right, and I want him to myself. But the more I push, the more Merlin retreats.” 

Gwen thought about what he’d said before she spoke. “Are you willing to break up with him if he doesn’t give up Gwaine?” 

The misery on Arthur’s face was her answer. 

“Okay,” she continued. “You can’t live without him, and you can’t live with the current situation. But you haven’t said how he feels about you. Do you think Merlin there’s something there, that there’s the potential for him to feel about you the way you do about him?” 

Arthur sighed. “I don’t know for sure, but I think so. He’s very loving when we’re together, and he always looks happy to see me and sad when I drop him off at home. I think there’s a chance that he could feel about me the way that I do about him.” 

“Well, then, that’s a start,” Gwen said briskly. “Now we have to work on strategy. What do you say to him about Gwaine?” 

“As little as possible,” Arthur answered quickly. 

Gwen gave him a look. “Are you sure? Because I know you, and somehow I have a feeling that you never miss a chance to trash the competition.” 

Arthur looked rueful as he rubbed the back of his neck. “Maybe. I don’t say much, but I get in little digs sometimes about Gwaine not taking Merlin to nice places and things like that.” 

“You’re going to have to stop that. Merlin is still very young, and you have to think of him as if you were dealing with an adolescent. And there’s nothing like opposition to make a young person cling to something harder. The more you say negative things about Gwaine, the more Merlin will defend him and convince himself he loves him. At the very least, you need to stop the negative comments. And if you can possibly bring yourself to do it, you should say something positive about Gwaine. That will make Merlin think you’re on his side, and he won’t feel the need to make Gwaine into some perfect lover.” 

Arthur thought about what she said, and finally said reluctantly, “I guess I can see that. I don’t like the way Gwaine treats Merlin. He’ll cancel plans or just generally be a dick, and Merlin always makes excuses for him. Maybe if I stayed out of it, he would see Gwaine for what he is.” 

“The thing is, it’s hard to sustain a relationship with two different people over time. My guess is that sooner or later Merlin is going to choose one of you, if only to make his life easier. You just want to position yourself to be the one he chooses.” 

Arthur could see the wisdom in that, and they spent the rest of the meal talking about all the adorable things Gareth was doing. 

*****

Arthur felt calm and focused the next time he saw Merlin. Gwen was right, the way he had been approaching the situation wasn’t working. 

It was time to try something new. 

They had dinner at a restaurant Merlin particularly liked, and when they got back to Arthur’s apartment Arthur had Merlin pushed up against the wall in the entryway before he could even get his jacket off. Merlin gasped, and Arthur crowded in even more, using his advantage in weight and strength to keep Merlin pinned. 

Merlin opened his mouth in token protest, but Arthur stopped whatever Merlin had planned to say with a brutal kiss. He knew from past experience that Merlin liked being manhandled a bit, and since Arthur’s natural tendency was to dominate, he indulged them both when the mood was right. 

He stepped away and took a long look at Merlin in the soft lamplight. He looked aroused, with his pupils wide and his mouth red from hard kisses. Arthur said softly, “You can fight, but you know I’ll win,” as he half-pulled Merlin’s hoodie down, trapping his arms in the fabric. He thrust a knee between Merlin’s legs, noting with a small satisfied smile that Merlin was already hard. He murmured into Merlin’s ear, “Gonna fuck you so hard you won’t remember your name.” Merlin’s shudder was all the permission Arthur needed to continue with the dirty talk. 

Arthur rubbed the hard ridge in Merlin’s jeans, whispering. “Gonna do you so good you won’t be able to sit down for a week. You’ll be stuck in my bed, and I’ll feed you by hand, and when you get up to piss I’ll smile when I see you limping to the bathroom from how hard I fucked you.” 

Merlin was moaning by then, and Arthur fumbled with the buttons on the fly of Merlin’s jeans. He reached into Merlin’s boxer shorts, noticing how soft and worn-in the fabric was, and pulled out Merlin’s cock, squeezing it a bit to hear Merlin moan again. 

By this time they’d had sex often enough that Arthur knew what Merlin liked, and he had a pretty good idea of how far he could push Merlin in bed before Merlin turned into a quivering pleading mess. He wanted to test those limits again tonight, so he continued exploring Merlin’s mouth with his tongue while he stroked the other man’s cock, hard pulls ending with a twist near the head. 

Merlin was young, and could go off like a rocket and be ready to go again ten minutes later. Some nights Arthur was willing to go along with Merlin’s eagerness to get off quickly, but this wasn’t one of them. 

Arthur waited until Merlin was thrusting into his hand and making soft inarticulate sounds before pulling his hand away and wiping it deliberately on the thigh of Merlin’s jeans. 

“You’re _stopping_? “ Merlin said, his voice rising in indignation. 

Arthur didn’t answer, but he knelt down in front of Merlin on the cold floor of the entranceway. He looked up at Merlin, and smirked when he saw the hopeful look on Merlin’s face. 

_Merlin thought he was going to get his cock sucked. Well, he was, but not right now. Not until Arthur was damn good and ready._

Arthur untied the laces of Merlin’s trainers, then said, “Pick up your foot.” Merlin complied, and Arthur pulled off the shoe and sock on that foot, then moved to the next one, leaving Merlin standing barefoot, his back against the wall, and his arms still confined by the makeshift restraint Arthur had fashioned. 

He was giving Arthur a look that was part defiant and part blown away, and Arthur reached over and pulled the hoodie up over Merlin’s shoulders and then off. He knew there was a part of Merlin that liked being bossed around, so he said sternly, “Take off your jeans. And your boxers.” 

Merlin hesitated, and Arthur said. “I’m not going to ask again. If you want to come sometime before tomorrow morning, do as you’re told.” 

He could see the moment when Merlin gave in, and kept his eyes on Merlin’s shaking hands as he carefully freed his hard red cock from the slit of his boxers, then pushed them down around his thighs. Arthur continued to watch as Merlin freed one leg, then the other, dropping his clothes in a heap on the floor beside him. 

Merlin was breathing hard, wearing nothing but a thin t-shirt, his cock curving up toward his belly and leaking a bit at the tip. He looked uncomfortably hard, and Arthur almost took pity on him and took hold of his cock to finish jerking him off. But he knew that the longer the delay, the better the orgasm, and he had something to prove to Merlin tonight. So he steeled himself to continue the game. 

“That’s not good enough,” Arthur said, keeping his voice firm. “You can’t just leave a mess in my house. You’re a guest, and you need to pick up after yourself. That’s what good boys do, and you want to be a good boy, don’t you, Merlin?” 

Merlin swallowed hard, and Arthur could tell he was getting to him. He continued, “You need to fold your clothes up and put them where they belong.” 

Merlin remained standing as he picked up the clothes from the floor. He hastily folded his jeans along the center seam and then in rough thirds, then folded the boxer shorts in half and put them on top in a loose bundle. He shot Arthur a questioning look. 

“Uh-uh.” Arthur said. “That’s a sloppy job. You know better than that. Do it again.” 

Merlin started to fold the clothes in front of him the way he had before, but Arthur said, “You can’t fold them neatly standing up. You need a flat surface for folding. Get on the floor.” 

Merlin knelt awkwardly, careful of his erection. He laid the jeans out on the floor, and folded them more carefully, adding the folded boxer shorts on top. He looked up at Arthur, kneeling with his legs in a v-shape and his hands hovering near his crotch. 

“Don’t touch yourself,” Arthur said evenly. He looked down at the pile of clothes and said, “Better. But still not good enough. Do it again, and this time turn around so your back is to me.” 

Arthur could see the flush on Merlin’s face and could tell he was thinking about just giving up and stomping off, but Merlin’s boner wasn’t flagging and that told him that Merlin was still liking the game. 

Merlin sulkily turned his back and folded the clothes again with extreme care, and Arthur knew that Merlin knew he was watching the way Merlin’s ass tipped up in the air as he bent over to take care of the clothes. 

Arthur ordered, “Pick them up and stand up,” and Merlin obeyed, again a bit clumsy because of his arousal. 

It was time to reward Merlin for his obedience. Arthur cupped Merlin’s cheek with one hand and spoke tenderly. “ Look at you. Standing in my hallway with your ass bare, willing to do whatever I tell you. You were so good. I’m proud of you.” 

Arthur’s hand left Merlin’s face and he reached down, running his index finger down Merlin’s prick from the root to the tip, not very hard, but hard enough that he could tell Merlin felt it. When he got to the tip, he collected a bit of pre-come that was glistening there, and lifted his hand to smear it across Merlin’s full lower lip. 

Merlin looked dazed, and Arthur took him by the hand and said. “We’ll go in the bedroom, and you can put the clothes on top of my dresser. Leave your t-shirt on, and lie down on your stomach.” 

Merlin let himself be led across the living room into the bedroom, and complied with Arthur’s instructions. When he was settled, Arthur said “Lift up your hips,” and put a pillow underneath them for better access. 

“Spread your legs,” Arthur said, trying to sound bored. But he wasn’t bored, not in the slightest. He still marveled that this beautiful boy would drape himself across his bed, his skin so white and perfect, his back and ass so smooth, his legs covered with soft dark hair. Arthur was glad that Merlin had his eyes closed so he couldn’t see Arthur giving his hard-on a rough squeeze to keep from coming. 

Arthur pulled the lube from the drawer and sat down next to Merlin. “Aren’t you going to get undressed?” Merlin asked. 

“Hush. Just let me worry about what’s going to happen.” 

Arthur spent a couple of minutes gently rubbing his hand down Merlin’s ass, sweeping down from the top to under the curve. When he saw Merlin squirming, he stilled his hand and said sternly, “Be good.” 

Merlin went still, and he rewarded him by rubbing two fingers over his hole, back and forth, not trying to get in, but teasing. 

When Merlin gritted out, “Are you ever going to put them in?” 

“Not for a while,” Arthur answered. And then he parted the cheeks of Merlin’s ass and licked his hole, hard. 

Merlin’s body jolted so hard that Arthur had to pull away and say, “Stay still.” He bent his head again, but a thought occurred to him. “You _have_ had this done to you before, haven’t you?” 

Merlin’s silence was its own answer. 

“Well, you’re gonna love it,” Arthur promised, and bent to his task. 

*****

Two hours and three orgasms later, Merlin was curled up in Arthur’s arms, limp and sated. Just as Arthur was tipping over the edge of sleep, he thought he heard a soft “I love you”, but the next morning he couldn’t be positive he hadn’t dreamed it. 

Merlin was sweet and affectionate in the shower and as they sat in the kitchen having coffee, but when he left he said, “You can’t fuck me out of wanting Gwaine, you know.” 

Arthur smiled thinly and said, “I wouldn’t dream of trying that.” 

But as he watched Merlin leave, he thought, _I can and I will._

*****

Over the next six weeks, Arthur tried hard to follow Gwen’s advice. He stopped making critical comments about Gwaine, and he even managed to compliment Merlin on a shirt Gwaine had given him, saying, “He has good taste.” 

He knew it would backfire if he tried to impress Merlin with the fact that he had more money than Gwaine, so he cut back on the fancy restaurant meals and they spent more quiet evenings at Arthur’s house. 

And he taught Merlin everything there was to know about rimming, something Merlin really liked and apparently Gwaine didn’t, since he’d never done it to Merlin. 

He even did something that he wasn’t very proud of, but he figured all was fair in love and war. When Merlin left on a Wednesday night, after what Arthur thought had been a pretty spectacular lovemaking session, Arthur said casually, “Hey, I’m sorry, I won’t be able to see you on Saturday night. I have other plans.” 

Merlin looked hurt. “What kind of other plans?” 

“Well, if you must know, I have a date.” 

Merlin turned away, fumbling with the doorhandle, and Arthur faked a frown and said, “That’s not a problem, is it? It’s not like we’re exclusive.” 

Merlin said shortly, “I guess I’ll see you next Wednesday, then.” 

“Looking forward to it,” Arthur answered. 

*****

Arthur spent Saturday night at home, trying to read a book but mostly missing Merlin. It felt odd sleeping alone when Merlin had spent every Saturday night with him for months, and as he fell into an uneasy sleep, Arthur thought, _I sure hope this works._

On Wednesday evening Merlin knocked on Arthur’s door, looking very young and somewhat uncertain. He was wearing one of his goofy knit hats that he liked to pull down around his ears, and a threadbare hoodie, with his backpack hanging over one shoulder. 

He hesitated in the doorway, saying, “I hope you were expecting me.” 

Arthur pulled him in for a hug. “Of course I was. I told you that last week, silly. Here, come on in the kitchen and have a beer while I finish cooking dinner.” 

Arthur was setting the table and Merlin was picking at the label on his beer bottle when Merlin finally spoke. “Did you have a good time on your date?” 

Merlin looked so sad that Arthur decided to risk the truth. “There was no date. I wanted you to have a taste of how it feels for me when you go off with Gwaine.” 

“That was a shitty thing to do,” Merlin observed. 

“Yeah, it was. But now do you have a better idea of where I’m coming from? I don’t like sharing you, Merlin.” 

Merlin looked troubled, and he chose his words carefully. “You know, I don’t like feeling pulled in two directions, and Gwaine isn’t making me as happy as he used to. I think I keep comparing him to you. I was wondering…” Merlin paused and gathered his courage. He finished in a rush. “Iwaswonderingifyouwouldliketobemyonlyboyfriend.” 

Arthur set down the plate he was holding and cradled Merlin’s head in his hands, looking deeply into his eyes. “There is nothing that would make me happier.”


End file.
